1. Field of the Invention 
The present invention relates to a composite pickup box for an automotive vehicle having a plastic skin over a metallic or non-metallic or composite structural unit. 
2 . Disclosure Information 
Vehicle designers have been driven for years to develop cargo carrying bodies or boxes which have the attributes of being light in weight but strong and economical to build, while at the same time offering the capability of changing the configuration of the pickup box or cargo carrying structure, without excessive cost. U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,726 discloses a stakeless livestock trailer including stacked and interlocked extruded tubular members for sidewalls and a extruded plank flooring system. A problem with the construction of the trailer of the '726 patent resides in the fact that the appearance of the trailer is generally not be suitable for use in the pickup box of a automotive vehicle. A pickup box according to the present invention may be fabricated without the need for  extensive fixed tooling. This in turn allows several configurations to be easily and quickly produced. 